


Just Like 1965

by cains-mane (dustyjournal), kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Gift for DeanAndHisCas, Dean and Cas in Heaven, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soulmates, Together forever, What happened after Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/cains-mane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His jaw tightened, doubt almost starting to sink in, when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Dean’s eyes snapped to the second screen door, eyes wide as an all too familiar man stepped inside. Even after all these years, Dean would recognize him anywhere.</p><p>“Cas."</p><p>...</p><p>They say you get to spend eternity in heaven with your soulmate. It's the one thing Dean dares to hope for when he finally passes on. It's all worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like 1965

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanAndHisCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAndHisCas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> this was a birthday gift to Anika! (deanandhiscas.tumblr.com) or (DeanAndHisCas) AO3. 
> 
> we hope you like it anika!!
> 
> this was co-written by Laura (cains-mane.tumblr.com)
> 
> special credit to Twist and Shout, the fic that beautifully ruined all our lives.
> 
> ALSO, Laura set up a spotify playlist for this fic theme if you're interested. Thank you!  
> Link: https://play.spotify.com/user/laura9563/playlist/3WqfFBzhtWLagdH8JbJoOS

Happy Ending - Long Overdue

The air tasted salty on his lips when Dean opened his eyes to sunlight. The sky was blue, clear. In the distance, he could hear the sound of waves crashing, pulling, children shouting gleefully. A smile touched the corners of his lips, confusion setting in slowly. He didn’t feel worried or concerned, strangely. The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed, surrounded by family in his last moments.

Understanding swept in, and with it, a flicker of hope. He wasn’t surprised that his first immediate thought upon dying was blue eyes and dark hair. _Cas_.

He stepped forward, suddenly aware of the strength in his legs and the pounding rhythm in his chest. He felt stronger than he had in years. He felt young. The thought had him beaming as he ran up the beach, eyes set on a single house before him. He couldn’t explain the pull he felt to the structure, but deep inside him, he understood.

_Home. Cas._

He stumbled up the steps, palms sweaty as he rested them on the railing before stepping up to the front door. It was wooden, thin. He could see the inside of the house through the screen door. It looked cozy and warm. Windows were open, letting the ocean breeze pass through without restraint.

Dean glanced at the door handle, heart racing as his hand reached out to pull it. The screen door swung open without difficulty. Dean stepped inside.

The air inside was cool and pleasant. Dean marveled at the open space inside. He had an easy view of the kitchen, as well as the spacious living room filled with open windows, a perfect view of the ocean just outside of them. A staircase lay just ahead of him, and to the left and beyond of it, a second screen door leading outside.

Dean swallowed and stared at his surroundings. It felt like standing in a dream. But the boards beneath his bare feet were warm and real. The draft over his head and shoulders kept him rooted in place. This was real. It had to be.

But he didn’t see Cas.

His jaw tightened, doubt almost starting to sink in, when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Dean’s eyes snapped to the second screen door, eyes wide as an all too familiar man stepped inside. Even after all these years, Dean would recognize him anywhere.

“Cas,” Dean grunted, unable to say anything more. His body felt too warm, his eyes wet. He stared in wonder as Cas startled, glancing up at him in shock and surprise. His eyes had never looked more blue as he watched Dean, dropping his things on the floor and walking over to him.

Dean’s muscles twitched, itching to reach out, run, do _something_. But he was stunned in place, only able to look at the most beautiful man he’d ever known walk back to him, after all this time.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, hand reaching out. The moment his fingers touched Dean’s cheek, it felt like electricity sparking. It kicked Dean into motion, reaching out and wrapping Cas tight within his arms. He refused to let go for the world.

“You’re here,” Cas laughed. It sounded like a chorus, some kind of angelic host singing down on him as Dean buried his face in Cas’s shoulder. “I always wondered…”

“I’m here,” Dean interrupted, grip tightening. “I’m never leaving again.”

Cas laughed again, hand reaching up to rest at the base of his neck. He felt Cas’s warm breath on his cheek as he replied, “I know.”

It was only after a moment that Dean was fully able to get a look at the man standing before him, in his arms, for the first time in years. It’d been far too long. But Cas looked just as good as he did when they were young, no signs of sickness, no paleness or shortness of breath. He looked like he did when they were just kids, back when they had no idea what lay before them. Cas’s body was healthy and glowing, darkened by the sun. Dean could spot sand in his hair and on his shirt. He looked so alive.

“You’re so... _young_ ,” Dean said quietly, immediately feeling like an idiot for saying it.

But Cas just smiled and shook his head. “Of course I am. And so are you. That’s what happens in heaven, Dean. You go back to the time of your best memories, your best self.”

Dean lost his breath for a moment. He had guessed where they were, but hearing Cas say it made it real and true and _perfect_. He took a deep breath and shook his head at his luck.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other’s eyes, Dean asked, “So, will others join us here someday? Or do we have this beautiful place all to ourselves?” He secretly hoped for the latter.

“It seems as though this place is just for the two of us. From what I’ve figured out, this is what happens with soul mates.” Cas replied as he regarded the surrounding area rather nonchalantly. He seemed much more interested in the new addition to the household.

Dean took in the surroundings a little more seriously. The house was worn-in in all the right places, and he knew he would never get tired of the view of the glistening horizon or the soft, endless sand.

Everything even _sounded_ flawless. The faint crash of the ocean waves, the squawking of gulls, the creaking of the boards beneath their feet, it was all beyond wonderful. It was peace.

“Well, there’s no one I’d rather be here with,” Dean beamed, hands returning to cup Cas’s cheek as he leaned down to kiss him.

“That’s kind of the point, Dean,” Cas muttered as he rolled his eyes. He pulled Dean in tight with his strength and kissed him with a vigor Dean couldn’t remember if he even had when they were alive. Funny enough, Dean felt no pain or nostalgia for the past; only an excitement for what was to come.

The kiss turned into kisses, which turned into Cas holding Dean by the fabric of his shirt and shuffling them to the bedroom down the hall. They didn’t stumble or walk into any walls which Dean attributed to divine intervention.

The sun shone through the drawn curtains only as much as to give the room a soft, yellow-orange glow. Both men flopped onto the bed still kissing and grabbing at each other feverently.

Dean had no idea how time passed in heaven, but he and Cas seemed to spend endless hours under those covers. The years apart disappeared; Dean remembered every single perfect, tanned inch of Cas’s skin. Based on Cas’s actions, the reverse also applied.

The lazy sun had set by the time Dean blinked awake. Usually waking up at this time left him groggy, but he was nothing but content. Turning to his side, he faced the beautiful man snoring quietly beside him. When Dean moved a little closer Cas murmured “Dean” in the most adorable way and wiggled in his direction.

Dean grinned. He couldn’t be luckier. He rubbed Cas’s back absentmindedly and hummed a song from long ago.

“I haven’t heard that song since I got here, you know,” Cas murmured.

“What? This place don’t have a record player?” Dean asked, moving to leave small kisses on his lover’s back and neck.

“Oh, it does, and I use it quite frequently. But some songs I saved for when you showed up,” Cas stated confidently.

A warmth filled Dean’s chest that nearly brought him to tears. Words couldn’t describe how happy he was in this moment, but they didn’t need to.

“Get up,” Dean stated.

He and Cas immediately rolled out of bed and walked to the quaint living room where Cas kept the record player.

“What’s this?” Dean asked, holding up a small, velvet box on top of the record player.

Cas’s brow furrowed as he glanced down at the box. “I...don’t know. It wasn’t there before.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t comment. If he wasn’t the only new thing in this heaven, he didn’t feel like it was wrong to be somewhat concerned.

He opened the box with great care. Inside were two gold rings; one slightly smaller and thinner than the other. Inside each of them were several gems. Dean stared at them with awe as he held them up, watching as they glinted in the soft light of the living room.

“Are those…?” Cas’s voice was soft. Dean felt him step closer behind him, reaching down until both their fingers were brushing the bands of gold in the small box.

“Y-Yeah,” Dean stammered.

Wedding rings. There were wedding rings in their heaven. Dean felt a slow smile spread across his face as he straightened his back and carefully examined the jewels on the bands. There was one gem for every year they’d been together, glinting in subtle blues and greens with the shifting of the light.

“I believe this one is for you,” Dean smiled, taking Cas’s hand and pulling it forward. “May I?”

Cas nodded silently, blue eyes wide as Dean slid the ring on his finger. He stared at the way it settled there, perfect in size and shape. Cas startled when Dean brought his hand up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to where the curve of the gold met skin.

“Now yours,” Cas spoke. Dean watched him with rapture as he took out the second ring in the box, placing his hand over Dean’s as he slid the band on carefully. He smiled and proceeded to repeat Dean’s actions, kissing Dean’s fingers where they touched the gold. “Perfect.”

Dean grinned and leaned forward, giving Cas a chaste kiss before shaking his head. “Almost.”

“Almost?”

Dean didn’t reply. Instead he smiled, held Cas’s hips as he put that special record on, heart beating a little faster when he heard the first scratch.

“May I have this dance?” Dean asked, holding out his hand .

Cas beamed. “You most absolutely may.” He took Dean’s hand and they pulled close to one another as the melody began.

What they were doing couldn’t really be called dancing, Dean thought, but who cared? They swayed to the beat of the music, holding one another like they had years before.

“I love you,” Cas whispered.

“I love you too, Cas. I always will.”

…

It really was heaven, Dean decided, when they were out walking along the beach. Waves splashed over their toes, reminding Dean of their time together so many years before. Good memories, times that he would always hold close.

There was so much to talk about, yet also, so little. It all felt so meaningless. It had been so long. Dean marveled at how things had changed for him after Cas died, how the world had changed and the way he saw things. He’d often wondered how Cas would feel, how he’d respond to the politics or the new gadgets that began to come out toward the end of Dean’s life. It had been thoughts like those that had kept Dean going, kept him smiling, knowing how Cas would frown a certain way or touch his arm when Dean was angry.

Dean had never found anyone else after he lost Cas. He never saw a point to it. It would never be the same, and he didn’t want anything different.

He’d been happy though. He had a niece to spoil, and a little brother to annoy. He had a lot of happy days after Cas, never as happy as they would be with Cas, but still happy. He’d lived his life, done his time on earth. And now, he had Cas’s hand in his, warm and real and present, and Dean could never have wished for more.

He loved seeing Cas’s face every day. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to get to see that face for the rest of time.

He could tell in Cas’s eyes that he thought he was being too sentimental, but Dean didn’t care. They had all eternity to get used to it.

Cas showed him back to the house where he uncovered Dean’s old motorcycle.

“I would look at this,” Cas explained, running his hand across the seat, “and remember what I had. What I might still have.” His eyes met Dean’s, bright and blue and meaningful. “And now I have it again.”

Dean kissed him there, over the seat of his baby, smiling without ceasing. “Guess we won’t be needing helmets in heaven, huh?”

They climbed on. Cas’s arms were warm across his midsection, tight and secure. Dean placed a hand over Cas’s, gold rings brushing, as he revved the bike and hit the street.

The air was warm and sweet against their faces as the morning sun rose ahead of them. He felt Cas lean his chin against Dean’s shoulder as they picked up speed.

Dean never realized how much he missed this. Missed them. Life had never been complete without Cas. But now, they had each other once more, and they had their own personal heaven to explore. They had all eternity to share together now. Dean couldn’t imagine anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> again, special credits go to the writers of twist and shout. we would have nothing without you. thank you!
> 
> (happy birthday anika!!)


End file.
